


After the War

by drcjsnider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcjsnider/pseuds/drcjsnider
Summary: R- Look, I know you don't want to get involved in anything romantic and I've learned to live with that.





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The war was over. Voldemort had been defeated.  After almost a year of searching and destroying Horcruxes, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat on a Muggle train headed for home.  Before they had boarded, Ron had owled his family, asking them to meet them up at the station.   As the three friends relaxed in their compartment, they each talked about what they wanted to do now they were finally free to follow their dreams.  
   
Harry and Ron both planned to apply to the Auror program at the ministry.  Although Voldemort was gone, a number of Death Eaters and dark wizards still roamed England.  Someone needed to bring them in, to make them stand trial for the suffering and pain they had caused.  
   
Hermione was more interested in advancing the rights of magical beings.  "Not just house elves," she told them.  "But all sentient beings that the wizarding world looks down on - giants, werewolves, centaurs, and vampires need witches and wizards to speak out for them.  It would be best if I could convince the ministry to back my efforts, give me some sort of official standing.  But I'm going to become an advocate for equality among magical beings even if I have to start up my own organization."  Both boys smiled at her commitment.  They had no doubt that she would be able to accomplish whatever she set her mind too.  
   
They talked about their families and where they would settle down.  Ron wanted to return to the Burrow and spend time with his mum and dad.  He would try to make up for some of the worry and strain his absence had caused them.  Harry vowed never to return to the Dursley's, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place either.  Hermione had decided that she would live with her parents, but only until she saved enough money to get a flat in wizarding London.  
   
The trio also talked about their love lives.  Harry wanted to contact Ginny to see if she was still interested in him, still wanted to date him.  Ron and Hermione looked at their best mate and smiled. It was good to see Harry like this.  Optimistic about his future, wanting to involve someone else in it, pursing what he wanted, rather than focusing on what he thought he had been destined to do.  As Harry finished talking about his hopes for Ginny Weasley, he looked at his two best friends and asked, "And what about you two?  Where do you see your love lives going?"  
   
Both Ron and Hermione blushed.  This last year had brought the two of them closer together than ever before.  When scared and worried during the Horcrux search they almost always turned to each for comfort.  Their rowing had taking on a new twist making it resemble flirting, more than fighting.  They had kissed and held each other several times over the last year, but had never discussed what it meant, or whether it would continue once the war was over.  
   
Hermione spoke first, "Well, I'll be pretty busy, especially if I get a position at the ministry.  I doubt I'll have much time for romance, although a girl always can dream."  
   
Harry smiled crookedly at her.  Hermione's answer had been very safe.  She didn't say she wouldn't be interested in a relationship, but at the same time she hadn't said her heart was set on anyone or anything.  
   
When Harry turned to Ron, he saw an expression on his best friend's face that he had never seen there before.  Ron was looking at Hermione as if thought she was the most precious thing in the world.  "I think I would like a relationship," he said softly.  "After all this, the danger, the Horcruxes, Voldemort - it would be nice to have someone who could make me forget about the war and embrace the future."  
   
Hermione's eyes sparkled as she stared back at Ron.  Harry looked back and forth between his two friends, wondering if things would now become uncomfortable, but instead the three slipped easily into a discussion of what activities, places, and foods they had missed most while away.  This line of thought occupied them until the train pulled into the station about 45 minutes later.  
   
Much to the trio's embarrassment, it wasn't just Ron's family that was waiting for their train to arrive.  A huge wizarding crowd covered the platform ready to celebrate Voldemort's defeat with the returning heroes.  Among the familiar faces were Order of the Phoenix members, ministry officials, classmates from Hogwarts, and the entire red-headed Weasley clan.  The three friends were soon separated as each was passed around by the well-wishers.  
   
As things started to die down, the crowd thinned, and Hermione began to search the station for Ron and Harry.  She glanced toward the end of the train, but did not see them on that part of the platform.  She turned and headed toward the front of the train.  Halfway to her destination, however, Hermione overheard her name spoken by her two former dorm mates.  
   
"Hermione looked thinner.  Did you see how long her hair had gotten?" Parvati Patil asked.  
   
"She looked like a mess as usual," Lavender Brown replied.  "Ron looked good though."  
   
"I thought you were over him?"  
   
"I am!  But that doesn't mean I can't notice how he looks."  
   
"You don't have any chance to get him back.  Did you see the looks he and Hermione were exchanging?"  
   
"No.  I did see Hermione gripping his arm possessively.  If she has her way, I'm sure Ron will be tied to her immediately and he'll never have an opportunity to see the world or the variety of witches in it," Lavender complained.  
   
"Well, if that is what he wants," Parvati shrugged.  
   
"He is too young to know what he wants," Lavender argued.  "Mark my words, if they get together now, Ron will become frustrated with her in a few years and will resent Hermione for having tied him down and taken away all of his opportunities."  
   
What Parvati would have replied to this observation, Hermione was not destined to know, because just then Ginny arrived and dragged Hermione to the front of the station where the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and her parents were gathered.  They all exchanged hugs and promises to Floo first thing in the morning before separating.  Ron and Harry went to the Burrow, while Hermione returned home with her mum and dad.  
   
Hermione had trouble sleeping that evening as Lavender’s words repeated themselves in her head. Did Ron need some freedom before getting involved in a serious relationship? Would he later be bitter at her for trapping him before he could realize he had options?  
  
Early the next morning, as Hermione ate breakfast with her mum and dad there was a knock at the front door. “Are you expecting anyone?” she asked her parents. When they shook their heads no, Hermione drew her wand and approached the front door cautiously, still on edge after her recent wartime experiences. She was relieved to discover that there was not a rogue Death Eater standing on the front stoop.  
  
“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed happily.  
  
“Hey,” Ron smiled back.  
  
“Who is it dear,” Hermione’s mum called from the kitchen.  
  
“It’s Ron.”  
  
“Well, invite him in for breakfast.”  
  
“Do you want anything to eat?” Hermione asked turning back to him.  
  
Ron shook his head. “Naw,” he replied a bit nervously. “I doubt my stomach could keep anything down right now. Do you think we could talk, instead?”  
  
“Of course,” Hermione responded in a partly concerned, partly curious tone. “Mum, Ron and I are going for a walk. We’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Take your wands.”  
  
Ron grinned as he held open the door for Hermione. “They’ve caught on really quick for Muggles.”  
  
Hermione nodded as she started down the sidewalk. “They have really tried, especially this last year. It was rough on them; not knowing exactly what was happening and not being able to do anything to help.”  
  
Nodding again, Ron was silent for several seconds before he gave Hermione a half-smile and told her, “It was strange us being separated last night.”  
  
“I know. I had trouble falling asleep, and then I’d wake up and get all worried because I couldn’t hear you and Harry snoring,” she teased.  
  
“Merlin Hermione,” he grinned back. “It’s only Harry who snores. I just hate for him to be all self-conscious about it so I acted like I snored too.”  
  
Hermione giggled. “Well, I guess that just goes to show what a great friend you are.”  
  
They walked on in silence for several minutes before Ron spoke again. “Hermione,” he began in a tone she didn’t recognize. “I came over today to ask you something specific.”  
  
A brown-haired girl’s heart began to race and her stomach felt like a giant stone had been dropped right into its middle.  
  
“Would you – would you go out with me? Long-term? I mean, do you want to be a couple?” Ron stopped walking a waited until she turned toward him. His eyes searched her face for any indication of what she was feeling.  
  
This was it, Hermione thought. Take a leap of faith or play it safe. Go after what she wanted or pull back. Her mind went blank, still conflicted about what to do. Her tongue, however, tripped down an old familiar path.  “What about your Auror training and my career plans? How would we ever have time to see each other?” she asked him.  
  
Ron reached out and grabbed her hand. “Hermione, if we both want this, we’ll find a way to make it work.”  
  
“What happens to our friendship if it doesn’t work?” she asked quietly, feeling like a coward in the face of his forthrightness.  
  
“Why wouldn’t it work? I’m crazy about you.”  
  
“But what if you think that only because we’ve been thrown together these last nine months? What happens when you get out in the world and see the other women who are available? How do you know that I’ll still be what you want in a few years? How do you know you won’t come to resent me for tying you down and taking away your freedom?” Hermione asked him, repeating Lavender’s words.  
  
Ron blushed a bit, but did not release her hand. “I just know. You are what I want. How can a bloke ever come to resent getting what he wants?”  
  
Hermione took a deep breath to keep from launching herself into his arms and telling him she wanted the same things he did. Instead, she gave his hand a long squeeze and told him that she cared too much about their friendship to risk loosing him over the possibility of a romantic relationship. She knew it was a spineless argument, but right this moment Hermione doubted she had a brave bone left in her body.   
  
It had taken Ron several months to get over the hurt Hermione caused him. But he had focused on his Auror training and eventually stopped being awkward around her. By the time he and Harry graduated, the golden trio was once again on the best of terms. And if Hermione occasionally felt a twinge of jealously when Ron dated or a pang of longing at what she had given up, she tried to comfort herself with the thought that if Ron and she were meant to be, they would have another chance at some point in the future.  
  
In the short-term, it had been fortunate that Hermione’s job at the Ministry heading up a new Liaison Office between the Wizarding World and Other Magical Creatures, had taken up so much of her time. Her focus on hiring staff, running the office, and developing connections with various magical creatures had left her little opportunity to brood over her decision regarding Ron.  
  
A year and a half into her tenure as head of the Liaison office, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, called her into his office. “Ms. Granger, there are many people on this floor who are quite impressed with what your office has been able to accomplish in such a short amount of time.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Hermione replied a bit cautiously. It was clear that Scrimgeour had not asked her up here only to congratulate her one a job well done, so she waited anxiously for him to get to the point.   
  
“Tell me about your staff,” the Minister commanded, placing his elbows on his desk then leaning forward.  
  
“Tonks and Remus are wonderful,” Hermione exclaimed, nervous that he might ask her to cut back on personal. “They are both dedicated and hardworking. They both are brilliant at what they do and passionate about improving the relationship between wizards and other magical beings. The hours they put in are just astounding and their results, as you’ve noticed, are top-notch. I only wish I had ten other workers just like them.”  
  
“Only ten others, eh?” Scrimgeour chuckled, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. She was slowly learning that politics was not necessarily about being right or having the best idea, but also about being agreeable and charming and gracious too. “Maybe, I could start with five more until I get them all trained.”  
  
“What if I gave you three?” Scrimgeour asked.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yes. I was sincere earlier when I told you that many people on this floor have been impressed with your work. They are anxious to see what you can accomplish with an even larger staff assisting you.”  
  
“Exactly who do I have the authority to hire?” Hermione inquired, her mind already racing with the possibilities.  
  
“You can bring in one more Auror and two other staff members. As long as they are qualified and are willing to work for standard ministry pay, you have free reign to hire anyone you want.”  
  
Hermione grinned widely. She knew exactly who to bring into the department.  
   
Three weeks later, Hermione had her first full staff meeting. In many ways, it was more like a reunion than an orientation session. Everyone recruited into the Liaison Office had not only been members of the Order of the Phoenix, but had also known each other for several years before Voldemort ever returned. Hermione was excited that both Hagrid and Dobby had agreed to join the department to improve the conditions of creatures who, like themselves, had been discriminated against by the wizarding world.   
  
She was most thrilled, however, to have convinced Ron to come to work in the office. He had been reluctant at first, fearing that it would be primarily a desk job that did not allow him to use his skills to their fullest extent. It was Tonks who persuaded him that their department dealt with many dark creatures, like Fenrir Greyback, who needed to be brought to justice as much as, if not more than, dark wizards.  
  
The six of them made a brilliant team. During the first months after the Liaison Office’s expansion, the department members had opened up new contacts with magical beings throughout Europe, had brought in two rogue goblins running an illegal mining operation in South Africa, and had submitted a new regulation concerning the education of trolls to the Minister of Magic.   
  
While Hermione occasionally butted heads with Remus, Hagrid, and Ron, in most cases, department decisions were made by consensus after long discussions and debates. There had been no serious disagreements, in spite of all the strong personalities in the office. At least there hadn’t been until early June of 2001, when Ron and Hermione got into a row that not only threatened to tear apart the department, but to change their lives forever.  
    
"Ron, I can't believe that after working here for six months you still have a problem respecting the rights of other magical beings!" Hermione cried.  She and Ron had just returned from an assignment the previous day.  It hadn't gone well.  
   
Ron looked at her with exasperation, "Were we at the same place?  Don't you remember almost getting bitten by the leader of those Transylvanian vampires?  And believe me, none of his buddies were going to intervene to stop him."  
   
"Nevertheless," Hermione protested, knowing full well that it had been Ron that had saved her from being mauled.  "You can't judge all vampires based on the actions of a few.  There are other bands of vampires in Transylvania and contact needs to be established with them.  Just because one vampire is bad..."  
   
"One?!" Ron shouted over her.  "Bloody hell Hermione, there were nearly two hundred vampires in that tribe and not one of them showed the slightest interest in formalizing contact with the wizarding community.  Moreover, before their leader attempted to use your neck as a midnight snack, he told you that his supporters were spread throughout Eastern Europe and that it was fruitless to attempt further contact."  
   
Ron and Hermione were so caught up in their fight that they failed to remember they weren't alone in the room.  Both Tonks' and Lupin's eyes kept darting between the pair; while Dobby sat at his desk watching the quarrel with his mouth wide open.  
   
"I am just supposed to accept some deluded vampire's word?" Hermione yelled back.  "Look Ron, not all our efforts in this office are going to be immediately successful.  That doesn't mean, however, that we should just give up.  Instead we need to redouble our efforts, do more research, lay some more groundwork, so that eventually..."  
   
"So that eventually you end up getting either yourself or someone else killed," Ron growled.  "I did not sign up for this job to spend my life tilting at windmills."  
   
At any other time, Hermione would have asked when Ron had read Don Quixote.  Instead, she demanded, "Well, why did you sign up for this job?"  
   
"I took this job to keep you from doing stupid things like this!" Ron yelled.  Even as the words left his mouth, however, Ron knew that he was lying.  He had taken the job to be close to Hermione, to be near her and to protect her, not because he didn't trust her judgment.  But the fact that she could even consider approaching the Transylvania vampires again, after almost being bitten, scared him senseless.  He had to make her realize the risk she was taking.  
   
Hermione flushed, too angry to speak.  Lupin grabbed Tonks by the hand, muttered something about lunch, and motioned for Dobby to follow them out of the office.  
   
The sound of the door shutting behind the departing trio woke Hermione out of her rage.  "This isn't working out," she told Ron softly, her eyes still blazing with suppressed emotion.  
   
"Huh?" Ron replied, startled by the fact that Hermione was talking in a normal tone of voice.  
   
"Obviously, if you don't believe in the mission of this department and don't trust me to make decisions regarding how it is run, I'll need to find a new Auror," Hermione explained rather stiffly.  
   
"You're firing me?" Ron asked, shocked.  
   
"No.  Yes.  I don't know Ron," Hermione gulped.  "I don't want you to go, but we can't keep on doing this."  At his look of bewilderment, she continued, "Fighting like this.  It isn't good for the department, it isn't good for you, and it definitely isn't good for us.  Er... our friendship, I mean."  
   
"So," Ron sneered, starting to get angry and loud again, "the only way I can stay with the department is if I agree never to question your decisions and to accept whatever you want to do without saying a word?"  
   
"I didn't say that!" Hermione complained stomping her foot.  "Lupin and I disagree all the time and I've had it out with Hagrid about every other week on what type of creatures should count as sentient magical beings.  But, they don't call me stupid.  They don't yell at me.  They don't treat me like a little girl, who has no sense, no experience, and no ability to take care of herself."  
   
They don't love you, Ron thought to himself.    
   
All at once Hermione whipped her head around and she stared straight into Ron's eyes.  Ron started to sweat and felt his ears burning.  Had he said that out loud?  No, surely he had just thought it.  Why then was Hermione looking at him that way?  He cleared his throat, sat down on the edge of a desk, and dropped his head to peer at his boots momentarily incapable of coherent speech.  
   
"Ron," said Hermione more softly, taking a step closer to him.  "Why did you take this job?"  
   
He looked up at her.  She was still staring at him intently, like she was trying to read his thoughts.  "I thought I would be good at it," he admitted.  "What with everything we've done, I thought this would be right up my alley.  Besides, I liked the idea of working with Hagrid, and Tonks, and you."  
   
"So what has changed?  What has happened?" Hermione questioned.  "You did brilliant in your last assignment helping Lupin and Hagrid track down that pack of werewolves which were terrorizing the South of France.  You even were able to bring half a dozen of them back to London and they are now being integrated into wizarding society.  But this trip to Transylvania," she paused, "this was..."  
   
"It was different," Ron admitted, shaking his head and looking down at his boots again.   
   
"Why?" Hermione asked again, taking another step forward and placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.    
   
"Because I couldn't stand almost losing you," Ron admitted softly.  He looked up at her and took a deep breath before continuing.  "Look, I know you don't want to get involved in anything romantic and I've learned to live with that.  But I still want to be close to you; even if it is just as friends.  So I was happy to take this job, to work with you, to see you everyday.  But in Transylvania we faced real danger -- probably the worst we've faced since Voldemort, and I was scared.  I don't want anything to happen to you.  What if that vampire had bitten you?  What if he had killed you?  I would never have forgiven myself.  I would never have gotten over it."  Ron admitted, as his head drooped.  
   
Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she squatted down to look into Ron's face.  He cared for her so much - he loved her.  What in the world had she been doing this last year and a half.  Why had she listened to Lavender's words?  Why hadn't she embraced what she had wanted for almost as long as she could remember?  Laying her hands on his knee she whispered his name.  He looked into her eyes.  "Ron," she repeated.  "We have to get something straight."  
   
"I know, I know," he groaned.  "You aren't careless.  You know what you are doing.  You take the proper precautions.  But..."  
   
"No, no, no," Hermione shook her head.  "That is not what I was referring to."  
   
"What then?" he shivered.  This prolonged physical contact with Hermione was beginning to affect his wits.  "What do we need to get straight?"  
   
"Well," Hermione blushed, "I am interested in something romantic.  I - I mean," she stuttered slightly, "I am interested in something romantic with you."  
   
Ron's eyes opened wide and he rubbed his hands tiredly across them.  "But you said after Voldemort's death that you didn't want to risk our friendship by getting involved.  You said that we had been through too much together to be able to have a romantic relationship."  
   
“I know,” she whispered. “But I was scared.”  
  
“Hermione Granger scared?” Ron said, shaking his head. “Why does that not sound right?”  
  
“I’ve always been scared about losing your friendship,” she admitted. “I’ve been too afraid to go after something more because I was worried that if it didn’t last, I would lose you completely.”  
  
Ron grabbed her hand and gave it a hard squeeze. “I thought we had gotten over all of that? Didn’t we work through it while searching for Horcruxes? I know you gave me the ‘friendship’ excuse when we got home, but I always believed it was just that – an excuse. That you simply weren’t interested and didn’t want to hurt me more.”  
  
“Oh Ron,” she sighed, feeling horrible about what she had done. “It was never that! I swear. I have been attracted to you since fourth year.”  
  
“Then what changed? What changed between our train ride home and our talk the next day? Because, I’m as bloody well confused now as I was back then.”  
  
Hermione could tell he was getting angry, but she didn’t let him pull his hand away. “It was Lavender Brown.”  
  
“What?” Ron exclaimed, shocked. Since the end of sixth year, he’d hoped to never again hear Lavender’s name in connection with problems between him and Hermione.  
  
“When we got back, on the platform, I overheard her and Parvati. She was betting that I was going to cling to you and pull you into a relationship that you’d end up resenting in a few years. She sounded so sure. And I got scared and thought that maybe you did need time and maybe I was being clingy. When you showed up the morning after we returned, I hadn’t thought it all through yet and I didn’t know what to do, so I just expressed old worries and fears, but hoped in my heart that maybe I’d have another chance at another time.”  
  
Ron stood up abruptly, breaking contact with her. “Fuck, Hermione. This is completely fucked up!”  
  
Hermione stood too, hurting at his response, but never breaking eye contact with him. “I know. You can’t imagine the number of times I wanted to return to that day to take it all back, to do it over again.”  
  
“So why the fuck didn’t you say something? Circe, Hermione. I expose my heart and you’re too reserved to come out and tell me you were interested in me too?  
  
“No, it wasn’t that. Okay, maybe at first I was unsure of myself and still worried about whether or not getting together so soon after the defeat of Voldemort was the right thing to do, but by the time I got up my nerve you had started dating other people. I figured I’d lost my chance and you’d moved on,” she explained, trying desperately to convince Ron of her sincerity.  
  
Ron was angry – Victor Krum and Yule Ball kind of angry. He was upset that Hermione had so little faith in them – in him. He was upset that they had wasted a year and a half apart, when they could have been together. He was frustrated that the girl he loved, the bravest girl he knew, could not be brave about them.   
  
Fortunately, his training to be an Auror allowed him to keep his temper in check in a way that would have been impossible for him back at Hogwarts. In the past, Ron’s anger would have turned into a shouting match with Hermione or even worse some action on his part that would forced the two of them apart even longer. At least now he was able to evaluate the situation logically in spite of his anger.   
  
In his mind, Ron could hear Moody barking, ‘What’s your ultimate objective, Weasley? Never forget your ultimate objective.’ His ultimate objective, what he had wanted since the second half of sixth year was to be with Hermione. And now, here she was admitting that she wanted that too – that she wanted a romantic relationship with him. This was a good thing, this was something to celebrate. Was he seriously going to fuck it up because she hadn’t been on the same timetable as him?  
  
Ron took a step forward and grasped Hermione by the arms causing her to open her eyes widely. ‘Good’, he thought, ‘She needs to have her eyes opened.’ “Is this it Hermione? Are you sure this time?” Ron’s fingers tightened slightly on her arms. “I am warning you now that if we start this, if we begin a relationship, it will be a cold day in hell before I ever let you go. I’ve wanted this too long. I’ve wanted you too long.”  
  
Hermione trembled at his words, not from nerves or fear, but from desire. She leaned into him and whispered, “I’m sure. There will be no going back.”  
  
With a groan, Ron pulled her the rest of the way to him and crushed her lips to his. It was not their first kiss, but it was different from earlier ones. It was less sweet, less gentle, and much more intense. Their lips immediately parted and their tongues struggled for dominance. Ron released Hermione’s arms and circled her waist, trailing his hands down to her bum. She grabbed the lapels of his robe and pulled his chest into hers. He groaned even louder as he felt her breasts pressed tightly against him.  
  
Pulling his head back to catch his breath, Ron growled, “Let’s get the fuck out of here. I want to do this right.”  
  
Hermione nodded quickly. Now that she and Ron had admitted their feelings for each other there was no reason to wait. They knew each other better than most married couples and had desired each other for ages. So what if there had been eighteen months of platonic friendship between when they had courted and when they became intimate? Little details like that did not change the overall correctness of the big picture.   
  
“Let’s go to your flat,” he breathed heavily, becoming even more stimulated by her eagerness.  
  
“We can’t,” she objected. “Luna’s there today.”  
  
“Well, we sure the hell aren’t going to the Burrow,” Ron stated flatly. Just the idea of the horrible confrontation he’d end up having with his mum if she found out he and Hermione had holed up in his room to shag, turned his stomach.  
  
Hermione agreed wholeheartedly. They both quickly searched their minds for other alternatives and their eyes lit up at the same time. Sporting broad grins, they said together, “Harry’s!”  
  
In less than five minutes, in spite of continued groping on an empty lift, they had made it down to the lobby level of Ministry and flooed to their best mate’s Hogsmeade flat. Before Ron could utter a word, Hermione was kissing him again. In less time than it typically took Ron to undress completely with aid of a wand, she had removed his robe and was unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes closed, but operating from memory, Ron began backing Hermione out of the kitchen toward Harry’s bedroom.  
  
“Ouch,” she murmured as the back of her head connected roughly with the bedroom door. Not about to waste time with the doorknob when his hands could be more pleasurably occupied, Ron began to undress the bushy-haired witch. Never stopping his kisses, he removed her robe, unzipped her skirt, and ran his hands up under her blouse to knead her breasts. Hermione, meanwhile, sucked Ron’s tongue into her mouth, slowly undid his belt, unzipped his trousers, and reached her hand down between them to stroke his erection through his boxers.  
  
Unsatisfied with feeling her up over her bra, Ron struggled to undo the clasp. In his growing frustration, he pulled away from her. His momentary annoyance, however, evaporated as he gazed at the flushed girl in front of him. Standing in her knickers with her top pushed up, Hermione’s slightly swollen lips were smiling at him in a way he never thought he’d see. “The clasp is in the front, genius,” she giggled.  
  
Ron just about came in his trousers at the sight of playful Hermione. Pulling his wand out, a tiny flick of wrist had the witch’s blouse and bra open and falling to the floor. At her gasp of shock, the redhead grinned broadly, “Been saving that spell for you, luv.”  
  
“Ron Weasley, you are a naughty man,” Hermione said in a prim voice that was belied by the lustful and loving look in her eyes.  
  
“You haven’t seen naughty yet, my dear,” he replied, pressing back against her, his hands cupping her breasts, while his lips suckled at her neck.  
  
Hermione moaned softly as she ran her nails gently along the muscles of Ron’s back, delighting in the way he responded to her touch. She cupped his chin and pulled his mouth back to hers, unable to get enough of his taste. A slow ache had begun to build in her center. Lifting one leg up around his upper thigh, she began to rub herself against his length.  
  
‘Oh fuck’, Ron thought, ‘I’m going to loose it’. Not only was Hermione giving him one of the most intense kisses of his life, but she was almost starkers and was definitely trying to get herself off by rubbing up against him. Ever the gentleman, Ron was determined to help her. He grabbed her uplifted leg and pressed her more firmly back against the door. Meanwhile, his other hand pushed aside Hermione’s knickers, so he could slip two fingers inside her tight, wet, cunt.  
  
The sexiest noises started to come from the back of Hermione’s throat. She then murmured mostly unintelligible words against his lips, although he distinctly heard the name ‘Harry.’ Too turned on to care, he murmured back “Ron” and then thrust his fingers faster into her. Hermione gripped him tighter, rubbing herself against his hand frantically. Just moments later, her breathing grew shallow before she shuddered, gasped, and dug her nails into his arms as she came.  
  
Pulling his fingers out of her and lowering her leg, Ron had never been more turned on his life. He moved to open the bedroom door, when she whispered against his lips again, “Harry.”  
  
Ron stopped kissing her and pulled back to stare into her dreamy, satisfied face. “You are going to put me off my game, luv, if you insist uttering another man’s name while I’m trying to have my way with you.”  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, not immediately understanding his comment. She then began to giggle. “Silly prat,” she said gently, slapping him on the arm. “I just want you to owl Harry so he doesn’t come home and walk in us.”  
  
“Now I remember what turns me on about you,” Ron teased. “It is how fucking brilliant you are.”  
  
Giggling again, Hermione pushed him toward Hedwig’s cage in the living room. “Go write him, I’m going to change the sheets.”  
  
At Ron’s raised eyebrow, she commented, “You realize the last two people to probably use them were Harry and Ginny.”  
  
Raising his hands in defeat, Ron began to back away from her, “Do not say another word!”  
  
Hermione smiled at having mortified Ron, but then blushed brightly as his gaze slid down from her face to her exposed breasts. She turned, opened the bedroom door and quickly slipped inside. She called out from behind the door, “Send the owl!”  
  
Ron was ecstatic. The girl he had wanted since he was a boy was now waiting for him in the other room. She had already let him kiss her and touch her intimately. Fuck, she had already come for him, which had to be one of the sexiest things he’d ever witnessed. Wanting to waste as little time as possible, Ron pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote swiftly:  
  
_Harry,  
  
Hermione and I have finally gotten our act together. We are at your flat. DO NOT COME HOME THIS WEEKEND!!! We’ll see you at the Burrow on Sunday for lunch.  
  
Ron_  
  
After tying the note to Hedwig’s leg, Ron hurried back toward the bedroom. He slowed as he neared the door and peered in quietly. Sitting against the headboard, covered up to her armpits with a white sheet, was Hermione. God she was lovely. Her wild hair hung down her shoulders, she was still flushed from their embrace, but she was also chewing her bottom lip nervously. Ron suspected this might be Hermione’s first time. Half of him hoped she was a virgin - that no man had ever touched her, while half of him hoped there had been someone else, so he wouldn’t have to hurt her.  
  
“Don’t worry, luv. Just relax,” he said, stepping forward. When he attempted to enter the bedroom, however, he ran into an invisible barrier that caused him to land on his ass. “Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione laughed from the bed. “I’ve been saving that spell for you.”  
  
Standing up and rubbing his bum slightly, Ron gave her a good-humored smile. “And what pray-tell, Ms. Granger, does one have to do to get past your ward?”  
  
“Well, Mr. Weasley,” Hermione grinned broadly, leaning forward slightly. “One has to get completely starkers.”  
  
Ron shook his head in amusement. He never expected to see Hermione like this, it made him incredibly hard. “Your wish is my command, luv.” He shrugged out of his shirt, toed off his trainers, and lowered his trousers. Clad only in his boxers and socks, he raised an eyebrow inquiringly, “More?”  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly. Merlin she had wanted this for so long. Her eyes widened as Ron lowered his boxers and she caught sight of his cock for the first time. It was long and thick and jutting almost straight forward. Hermione was so fascinated that she dropped the sheet and crawled forward on the bed to get a better look.  
  
Ron groaned and quickly tugged off his socks before stepping into the room.  
  
“Can I touch it?” Hermione asked, as he walked over to the bed.   
  
He nodded, shuddering slightly as her fingers gently stroked up and down his length, lingering on the tip and smearing his pre-cum. He seriously thought he might have a heart-attack when she lifted her fingers to her lips and licked off the salty substance. She smiled shyly up at him and he could not take it any longer. He pounced on her and began to kiss her like a man who has gone too long without nourishment.  
  
As they rolled on the bed, Hermione matched Ron kiss for kiss, running her fingers through his hair, down his arms, and across his back. This felt so much better than anything she had ever imagined.  
  
Ron gently pulled back, but did not release his hold on her. When she looked up into his face, Hermione saw in his eyes not only lust, but love, as well. “Luv, we don’t have to rush this. We won’t go any farther than you are comfortable with today. We have our whole lives to be together in every way.”  
  
Hermione felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She had always known that Ron sincerely cared about her, but she was moved at how determined he was to put her needs before his own. Grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers, she told him softly, “I want this.” She then gave him a wicked smile, “So if you stop now, Mr. Weasley, I’ll be forced to search my memory for some type of appropriate hex.”  
  
Grinning back at her happily, the red-headed wizard replied, “Never let it be said, that Ron Weasley, ignored the warning of a powerful and sexy witch.” With that comment, he gently pushed Hermione on her back and lowered his mouth to her nipple. One of his hands caressed her other breast, while his right hand slid her knickers down her thighs. Hermione’s soft moans urged him on. He felt her folds and pushed one finger into her, she was still incredibly wet.  
  
Ron eased himself on top of her, rubbing his cock lightly against her entrance. “Hermione, have you ever…?”  
  
She shook her head mutely, her eyes filled with trust, love, and desire.  
  
Catching his breath, Ron bent down and kissed her lips softly. “Don’t worry, luv, this will be really good.”  
  
“I know,” she replied softly. “I’ve always known.”  
  
Ron kissed her again, a bit more passionately, while his hand began to caress her breast, her side, and her hip.  
  
Hermione was soon lost to moment, not able to think of anything except feeling more of Ron. Her pelvis arched off the bed seeking his heat, seeking to fill the void inside her.  
  
Slowly Ron’s cock slid inside her. Hermione gasped as it stretched her – not uncomfortably – in fact it felt just right. It felt like something she’d been missing, but never really sure what she was doing without. Now she knew – she’d been missing Ron. She tried to push herself up higher, to take more of Ron into her.  
  
Ron groaned into her mouth at just how tight she felt. This was wonderful; she was wonderful. She was so confident, so trusting – of him, that he wouldn’t harm her, that he’d take care of her. Ron wanted to go slow, wanted to be gentle so he wouldn’t hurt her, but he could barely think with her moving beneath him demanding more and more.  
  
Hermione gasped again and her eyes flew open as Ron completely sheathed himself within her. She’d had a brief feeling of discomfort, not pain, and it passed so quickly that she was soon lost in the experience of being with Ron so intimately. When his eyes flew open and he gazed down at her seeking some sort of assurance, some kind of indication that she was ready to continue, she rolled her hips experimentally and was rewarded with Ron’s exclamation, “Oh fuck, Hermione.”  
  
He began to move within her, pulling out almost completely and then plunging back in. Each thrust was exhilarating and brought her to a new peak, a new height she had never experienced before. Her hands clutched at his arms, her nails lightly scratched his back, urging him, always urging him on.  
  
Ron was lost. She felt so good, this felt so right, that he couldn’t imagine ever going without this, ever letting her go.  
  
As Ron’s thrust became more erratic, Hermione ground herself against him, franticly seeking to rub her clit against his body. She heard him murmuring soft words against her neck, “Mine, love, beautiful, so good.” He cared for her, he desired her. After waiting so long, after being so unsure and uneasy, she was now positive that this was how it was meant to be. These thoughts, alongside his words and his touch, pushed her over the edge. With a deep moan, she clenched around him, calling out, “Oh Ron! Oh baby!”  
  
When Hermione came undone under him, Ron could not hold off any longer. He drove into her two, three more times before he came too, shouting her name. He collapsed on top of her briefly, catching his breath and just listening to her try to compose herself. When he rolled off of her moments later, he refused to release her, but rather pulled her into his arms and wrapped her tightly against him.  
  
Once their heartbeats returned to normal, Hermione looked up into Ron’s face, stroking his cheek. When he looked down at her with a contented smile on his face, she told him sincerely, “I’m sorry I made us wait. I’m sorry I didn’t have more faith in us, in you.”  
  
“Shush, luv,” he told her, pulling her even tighter into his embrace. “If waiting brought us to right now, brought us to this, then I’m glad we waited. This was remarkable – amazing, and I wouldn’t trade it for a year-and-a-half of ‘what might have been’. Of course, now that I have you, I am never letting you go.”  
  
Hermione giggled into his chest. “I just like to see you try and get rid of me now, Mr. Weasley.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Ms. Granger. Besides you are my boss and a right scary witch, I would hate to think of how you might retaliate against me,” Ron teased.  
  
Settling more comfortably into his arms, Hermione smiled at just how fantastic everything had turned out. They still had lots to discuss, maybe even plans to make, but there was no rush, they could savour the moment, savour their time together. “Really Ron,” she told him in a light tone so he wouldn’t worry, “the only anxiety I have now is how I’m ever going to face Harry again.”  
  
Ron laughed, wondering what Harry’s reaction had been upon receiving and reading the note Ron had wrote. “Don’t be concerned, luv. You’ll have all weekend to figure out how to handle him. And if thinking about it becomes too stressful, I have a few thousand ideas about how to distract you.”  
  
Hermione laughed and then kissed him gently. They both then drifted off to sleep completely satisfied and happy -- willing, now that they were finally together, to just let things progress spontaneously.  
  
The End 


End file.
